A Perfect Romance
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis's life has sucked so far and it really infuriates her. But now something good has come out of all her pain and misery...love. Now Alison is making her life perfect by marring her wonderful boyfriend Detective Darren Wilden. But now someone from her past has comeback to haunt her. Although Alison is not going down without a fight. Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had but I don't know if i'm going to complete it...so tell me what you think and if I get enough likes then i'll continue the story.**

It was a nine o' clock on a warm summer evening in a lovely cabin located deep and secluded in the woods. The cabin had a old rustic feeling. The furniture inside was very comfortable and the occupants were very happy staying there. One of the residents in this cabin was currently occupied watching a set of surveillance video's...

"_So he cheated on you with this Miranda chick then broke up with you and then he tells you she's dead and he wants to get back together" Spencer asks Hanna confused._

"_Basically" Hanna replies._

"_Wow" Aria says_

"_I know" Emily replies._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me...how are these stupid bitched still alive...it doesn't make any sense...i'm smarter. prettier and better then them in every way...i mean I did my bitch sister in so why can't I kill her stupid friends" Alison says pissed as she shuts the cameras off and walks over to the mirror in the bedroom and stares at her reflection...she was wearing a beautiful yellow sun dress with silver high-heels and a heart locket...she flipped her waist length blonde hair behind her back as she looked at her skin. Her once flawless beauty now ruined by burn scars running up and down her arms and legs...

"At least my face wasn't ruined...but i'm going to make those bitches pay" Alison said staring into the mirror furiously when she heard a key in the lock and the door open.

"Perfect he's home...this will get my mind off things for now" Alison thought as she walked out into the living room and saw her one true love walk through the door...Darren Wilden. He was dressed in a black suit with a black and turquoise stripped tie and black dress shoes.

"Thank god your home...those bitches are infuriating me and I need some relaxation" Alison said as walked up and put her arms around him and proceeded to make-out with him. His lips felt warm and soft on hers and their tongues danced with each other.

"I've got a surprise for you" Darren said as he covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"You know I don't like surprises" Alison said a little annoyed.

"Trust me...you'll like this one" Darren said as he lead her out the back door towards their patio. He then sat her down in a chair and placed something in front of her.

"Okay you can take the blindfold off now" Darren said as she took it off and saw a very large folder.

"What's this" Alison asked suspicious as she opened it.

"Something that will help us greatly" Darren said taking a seat across from her.

"As Alison opened and read the folder she found out that he had obtained crucial information that could not only bury those liars once and for all but completely destroy them.

"This is truly amazing" Alison said as she continued to flip through the folder. Dating a detective had its advantages because he knew his way completely around the law and he knew how to protect himself and her from ever getting discovered...he also knew how to get certain information that was even to restricted enough for her which didn't happen often but it happened...all in all he was a much better boyfriend then her ex Nick who tried to betray her when he got caught and she didn't...luckily Darren was there to shut him up for good.

"It gets better" Darren said urging her to read on.

"How could it possibly get better"? Alison asked as she then picked it up to get a better look at some text message Hanna received from her doctor about a STD when a small black case fell out.

"What is this"? Alison asked as she opened the case and saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen...it was almost as beautiful as her, "Darren"?

Darren then got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Alison Dilaurentis...I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make sure to help you destroy those four lying bitches for all the pain ans suffering they caused you ...will you marry me" Darren asked her.

Alison was speechless for a moment but soon found her voice..."Yes...a million times yes" Alison said as they began to kiss again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist their tongues dancing together again. Once they had finished their kiss Darren slipped the ring on Alison's finger he then poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to Alison.

"To our beautiful lives together and to destroying those four monstrosities" Darren said raising his glass

"Cheers" Alison said clanking glasses with him and then taking a sip...she then threw the glass on the ground and grabbed his neck tie and pulled him towards her and stuck her tongue back int his mouth as he began putting his back into hers...they went on like that for a while and the whole time Alison thought to herself...finally I get my happy ending and those for disgusting trolls get to go up in flames...

**Well this is the prologue tell me what you think and if I should continue...XOXO - A **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided that I am going to continue this story...although it won't be just a romance story there will be some scenes that will contain Alison and Darren working as A...you can't have a perfect pretty little liars story if there are no texts from A being sent...so enjoy chapter 2**

Alison lay their on their bed looking at the huge and beautiful stone on her finger...she couldn't believe after all the bullshit she's been put through like being locked up in a mental institute in her psychotic twin's place and then almost being burned alive that finally she had someone who loved her no matter what...and this was a symbol of that perfect love. Ali then got up from the bed and looked in the mirror...she decided that it was her turn to show her love so she took off the dark navy tank-top and black skirt she had been wearing and threw on a shimmering silver sun dress she then approached the mirror hanging over her vanity and fixed her make-up. She then brushed her waist-length blonde hair and admired herself one more time.

"Perfect" She thought. She then went out into the living room and grabbed one of the bouquet of roses from the counter. Darren had bought her one recently and she decided that she wanted to have a back-up in case the first one died so she bought a second. She grabbed the one she bought and opened a drawer in the kitchen...she then cut all the stems off and threw them in the garbage...she then grabbed a bowl and ripped all the petals off the core and threw them in the bowl. She then walked to the front door and sprinkled them on the floor as she walked back into the bedroom. She then sprinkled the rest on the bed. She then went into the closet and grabbed the fake candles they had in case of blackouts...(with what she's been through the only thing that used flames she allowed in the cabin was the stove in the kitchen...Darren nearly had to beg her to death to let him buy a grill for the back patio...but as long as she didn't have to get near it she was fine and he promised her it was the last thing with flames they would ever buy)...She grabbed the fake candles and turned them on...they were battery powered. She put some in the living room and some in the bedroom. She then shut off all the regular lights and went back into the bedroom where she jumped on the bed. She was really excited and she couldn't wait for him to get home...only twenty more minutes...she then grabbed her cell phone feeling empowered...she stood up and faced the mirror as she began to text...

**Guess what bitches...i'm currently enjoying my long overdue stay in heaven...and soon i'll be enjoying your little trip to hell...but don't worry after my special day i'll personally send you ugly skanks on your way first class...kisses – A**

Ali was on cloud nine...until she looked in the mirror...she was absolutely flawless but then she looked at her arms...covered from her shoulders to her wrists in scars...same as her legs from her thighs to her ankles...her once flawless beauty ruined by four ugly skanks who should have been burned not her...but then she remembered what Darren said after she stumbled out of the burning house and woke up from collapsing...he said "Her looks never mattered to him...sure they were a plus but he would love her even if she was as ugly as Melissa Hastings...(I mean come on have you looked at her...she's got a nasty scrunched up face and she never ever smiles...she's always wearing a nasty scowl that makes he look forty years older...neither her nor Darren understand why he had a crush on her back when he was in high school)...but whatever he was Ali's now and she knew that he loved her no matter what...she then remembered what he said after she asked him why he didn't think her scars made her less beautiful and he replied "I think your scars make you even more beautiful...because they show that your a fighter...they show that no matter what you will never ever give up and that is one of the qualities I love most about you". She sighed happily thinking about that memory as she heard a car approaching and she quickly got on the bed. She the heard the car's engine shut off and footsteps coming up the front steps. She then heard the key turning in the lock and the door open. "What's this" She hard him ask curiously to himself, "Alison" He called.

"In the bedroom" She called back as he followed the petals she left on the floor and opened the door to their room. She started amazed at him. He was wearing a grey suit with a black striped tie and black dress shoes...he was stunning.

"What's going on" He asked.

"Well you surprised me with an amazing gift of love...so I thought I would return the favor" She said getting up and walking over to him.

"Oh yeah" He said grinning.

"Yeah" she said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her...she then placed her lips on his. His were soft yet firm at the same time. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He then picked her up while they were still kissing and carried her over to their bed and placed her down on it. He then got on top of her and she began undressing him. She took off his suit and the his tie and then his collard shirt. She then undid his belt and took of his pants. He kicked of his shoes and socks and then took of her dress and undid her bra. She then took off his boxers as he took off her thong. They then continued to make out now fully naked. He then stopped for a second and opened the drawer in his night stand and pulled out a condom. There was no way either of them were having kids until those fugly bitches were in graves next to her sister. He slipped the condom on and resumed making out with her...then they had sex...and it was the most amazing sex she ever had in her life...after a while they both fell asleep still wrapped in each other's arms...and Alison began to dream.

She was walking down a long hallway...the paint on the walls were peeling and the place reeked of floor cleaner...the place looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it...she then heard faint giggling and she spun around only to come face to face with her twin.

"Miss me bitch" Courtney said smirking.

"That's impossible...your dead" Alison said annoyed.

"Yeah...but am I really...i mean did you see the body they pulled out of the ground...of course not because you were still locked up where you belonged." Courtney spat furious.

"Fuck you...your the crazy one...not me" Alison spat back.

"Yeah...i'm the crazy one...this coming from the bitch who tortured me our entire childhood, murdered me, relentlessly tormented my friends and then tried killing them only to start tormenting them again...yeah i'm the crazy one" Courtney said as she flipped her waist-length blonde hair behind her. She then smiled cooly, "But it doesn't matter anyways...soon you and your precious little fiancee will be pushing up daisy's".

"Don't you dare threaten me or Darren" Alison spat livid.

"What are you going to do bitch...i'm dead remember...or am I" Courtney said as she began laughing...this was the last thing Alison saw before bolting up in bed startled to the sound of thunder clashing outside...she looked out the window and saw the rain as it was coming down...she felt a little nervous but when she turned to her right and saw Darren laying there next to her perfectly still she started to calm down...as she laid back down next to him she listened to him breathing and it soothed her.

"Courtney's dead...there is no one who will ruin my deserved happily ever after...no one" She thought to herself as she snuggled up to him and fell back asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter...tell me what you think and if you like the part with Courtney...and also do you think she's really alive...or was that just a bad dream...bye**


End file.
